FIG. 1 depicts a prior art strip of staples 3 that is formed from a plurality of individual staples 5, wherein each staple optionally includes a molded body 9 formed on the free end portions of the legs 7. The legs 7 are each parallel, spaced apart, and joined together by a staple bight 6 extending between the upper ends of the legs 7. The molded body 9, which is generally rectangular in configuration, is formed of an insulating material, such as a thermoplastic resin, or the like, which is non-conductive to electricity. The molded bodies 9 are suitably molded to allow the individual staples 5 to be set into a workpiece while the strip 3 of the remaining staples remains configured as an integral whole. In this regard, the strip of insulated staples 3 may be easily installed and used in a suitable stapler or staple gun in a conventional manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,444, to Wingert, which is expressly incorporated by reference herein, teaches a representative example of a stapler suitable to receive and drive insulated staples into a workpiece, such as the staples described above with reference to FIG. 1. The staples are loaded within the stapler in sticks aligned with the longitudinal or principal axis of the stapler such that the staples are driven into a workpiece with the staple bight axis substantially perpendicular to the principal axis of the stapler. Thus, if an electrician is securing a shielded cable to a workpiece (such as, for instance, a Romex™ shielded cable), the electrician must position the stapler with the longitudinal axis of the stapler substantially aligned with or parallel to the cable axis. In this manner, the staple will be secured within the workpiece with the legs positioned on opposite sides of the cable and the staple bight extending across the width of the cable, thereby securing the cable to the workpiece. When using a stapler similar to that described in Wingert, it is often difficult and cumbersome to properly position the stapler against the cable while holding the cable against the workpiece. This is especially true when working in small or confined spaces, such as narrow stud bays of a building, which are often encountered by an electrician and wiring installer.
One device that is suitable for driving staples into a workpiece at an angle relative to the principal axis of the staple is shown and described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0210735, to Stratton, the disclosure of which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein. Stratton teaches a stapler capable of driving staples into a workpiece at an angle of about thirty to sixty degrees (30-60°) relative to the principal axis of the stapler. To feed the staples into the staple ejection mechanism of the stapler, the staples are stacked back to back at an angle relative to the principal axis of the stapler and pushed forward within the stapler by a loading rod and a push guide (see FIG. 3 of Stratton).
In certain situations, it would be desirable to position the staples at a substantially zero degree (0°) angle relative to the principal axis of the stapler (or with the bight in substantial alignment with the principal axis of the stapler). However, the staples could not be pushed into the staple ejection mechanism in a stacked, back to back manner. Rather, the staples would need to be fed individually into the staple feed mechanism so that they may be positioned at a substantially zero degree (0°) angle relative to the principal axis of the stapler.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved staple assembly that could be fed into a staple ejection mechanism of a stapler or similar device such that the staple may be driven into a workpiece with the bight substantially aligned with or at a substantially zero degree (0°) angle relative to the principal axis of the stapler.